


Never meant to be

by LinNight22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deity Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Herobrine Eret (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinNight22/pseuds/LinNight22
Summary: They were people of the void. Not exactly mortal, not exactly divine, not even exactlypeople.They justwere.They were watchers. Observing the Players, keeping the universe in balance and ensuring the unfolding of destiny.He was one of them.Or: eret's a cryptic sent to the dream smp with the task to destroy L'Manberg
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Never meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a comment I saw once on one of the stories that write prompts. Idk which one, it was ages ago, but i got bored and also wanted to procrastinate on my homework, so here we go i guess.

They were people of the void. Not exactly mortal, not exactly divine, not even exactly _people_.  
They just _were_.

They were watchers. Observing the Players, keeping the universe in balance and ensuring the unfolding of destiny.  
And if, sometimes, they liked to cause mischief along the way, well, nobody would have to comment on it.

He was one of them. Or she. Or they.  
It didn’t matter, they didn’t have the concept of gender, just like they didn’t have the concept of names.

But, he was one of the few who had been _seen_ , and one of the even fewer who was _supposed_ to be seen.

And so he had to choose a name. And the name he chose was Eret.

And Eret entered a world, not unlike the others they had watched before, but still unique, as all worlds are.

And the world was changing. A spark of revolution. A new country rising to glory. A new beginning.

And Eret was here to stop it.

Don’t get him wrong - he liked the people who were part of this uprising.

He respected Wilbur, and the way he inspired everyone around him just with words.  
He was entertained by Fundy, and the jokes and pranks he pulled, sly as a fox.  
He loved the light in Tommy and Tubbo’s eyes, the two boys being filled with joy and hope.

And, she noticed, she liked their company. Likes the way they were happy when they talked to her. Liked the way they looked at her, as if she was one of them.

But she wasn’t. She was a person of the Void, a truth she carried around in her, visible through the eyes of her human form. The eyes that were an emptiness and nothingness, like her home. The eyes she covered up with dark glasses, just like she hid the truth.

They didn’t enjoy, they won’t deny. Having a spark of hope being snuffed out like that is never pleasant.  
But they were a person of the Void. An observer. Someone who kept the universe in balance, who ensured the unfolding of destiny.

And this spark, it had never been meant to be.

They despise him. He doesn’t fault them for it, but in the end, it doesn’t matter.

The deed was done, the course of Destiny back on the right track. He would soon leave.

.  
.  
.

But, somehow... 

Somehow it wasn’t.

Somehow, the spark still persisted.

And somehow it grew even stronger, and grew into a flame

And the flame grew into a fire, burning in the boy’s eyes.

And even after he dies to the admin, a second time, it’s still there.

And he gives up what he loves, for his country.

And the admin accepts.

And Destiny was once again shaken.

So, Eret stays.

She stays in the castle she had built during her time there. A castle she never thought she’d reside in for so long. A castle that had granted her the title of King, which she had only taken so the betrayal would be believable. She knew it didn’t hold any true power.

And, like the observer they always had been, they observed.

L’Manberg was growing, despite all of her hardships. Newcomers arrived, and she accepted them with open arms, and Eret was left to wonder how it was possible for something that the universe was actively working to destroy, could flourish the way it did.

One of the Newcomers was kind. Not just to L’Manberg, but to Eret as well.  
And Eret was, once again, confused, because they had betrayed the country she was now a part of. Had betrayed her friends.

And she said, it doesn't matter. I know you to be kind.

And Eret wondered if there was also more to Niki than meets the eye.

For a while, there seems to be peace within the walls that Eret himself had built. It couldn’t last forever, he knew, and was ultimately proven right when a new leader rose up. A leader who yearned for power, who threw Wilbur and Tommy out of the country they had made.

And, for the first time, Eret stepped in.

She ignored her role as an observer, and offered her former friends aid, offered them security.

They shouted at her, and ran the other way.

She wasn’t surprised.

But another one asks, not for her aid, but for her support.

And she gave it to him.

And she held Niki as they both watched how Fundy burned the flag down.

And Eret continues to watch, as the leader became a tyrant.

Watched as he hurt those he had considered friends, and those who he hadn’t, but still knew didn’t deserve what was happening.

Watched as a new revolution is started, this one out of desperation rather than hope.

Watched as fights were fought, trusts were broken, alliances cut and new ones made.

And again, he decided to discard her role of an observer, and stand with those he had stood with so long ago.

And Dream confronted him, towered over him, told him to take his crown off.

And Eret knew that the crown was connected by magic to the glasses he wore. Knew that if the crown were to be removed, his eyes would be revealed.

And he realized that Dream knew that too. Might have known from the beginning.

And still, he tells him no. Because Dream might know what was behind the glasses, but that doesn’t mean he’ll get to see it.

And Eret leaves, and joins the fight for the country that was doomed to fall.

Perhaps that is why they weren’t surprised, when the Blood God pulled the skulls out, why they actually told him what his mistake was when trying to summon the beasts, why, without noticing, he stood above the cave from where Wilbur detonated the explosives.

“It was never meant to be”, they hear him say.

And L’Manberg dies, once again, and with him her first leader.

And Eret is angry.  
She is angry because she had given up _everything_ to help in this fight, just for Wilbur to decide that it meant nothing.

It would only be hours later, when the adrenaline from the fight died down, that Eret would realize that it hadn’t been Wilbur.

It had been the Void, and for the first time that Eret had heard about, it had chosen an outsider to do it’s bidding. Had chosen an outsider to do the task that Eret had failed in.

Eret didn’t know anymore who to be angry at.

Dream gave him the crown back.

He accepts, not because they want it, but because it was something he knew, something he could fall back on to to gather himself.

And once again, he watched.

And once again, he watched L’Manberg rise up again.

And once again, he watched her fall.

If he was being honest, the people should’ve seen it coming.

Well, Wilbur had. As had the Blood God.

Perhaps foresight wasn’t always a blessing.

The fight between L’Manberg and Destiny this time was a slow, tedious one. It was Dream, and Technoblade and Philza who blew the country up, sure. But she had died long before it, had lost the spark of hope that had created her in the first place.

So, when their two closest friends wanted to aid in her destruction, they agreed. After all, it was what had brought them to that world to begin with.

And as TNT rained from the skies, and Withers rose up to above, they saw Niki, kind, loving Niki, burn down what was left from her home.

“It was never meant to be,” they heard her say.

And that time, Eret didn’t become angry.

Eret became sad. Sad that this place, that they ultimately had learned to love, was gone.

And Eret also realized that their betrayal, all these months ago, _had_ brought Destiny back on her path.  
That it had been the first spark of a fire, not one of hope, but one that would burn down L’Manberg.  
And so, when the explosions stopped and the Withers were slain, they left.

The deed was done.

**Author's Note:**

> according to AO3 statistics i have no kudos or comments during the time i'm typing this (who would've thought, i haven't even posted it yet), so if you enjoyed this story, please consider doing that. It makes my happy chemicals go brrrrr.


End file.
